Currently, there exists demand for riding boards that, in combination with a stroller, may allow a child to ride behind the stroller while standing. However, the existing riding boards have a variety of limitations. Many of the existing riding boards lack an attachable seat that allows a child to sit on the riding board. Additionally, the riding boards that do feature a child seat compromise other useful functions of the riding board. For example, the positioning of the seat extending into the vertical space above the riding board impedes the ability to easily lift the riding board and hold the riding board towards the back side of the stroller for storage. Without the ability to lift the riding board upwards towards the stroller, the user must maneuver the stroller with the riding board and chair extending from the rear. As a result, maneuvering the stroller with attached riding board and upright chair can be cumbersome, especially when transporting the stroller up or down steps or stairs. Furthermore, some existing riding boards have seats that substantially reduce available standing space for a child such that these seats must be completely removed to allow a child to be transported in a standing position. When such seats are removed they have to be carried separately if the seating position will be desired, further inconveniencing the users.
Consequently, what is needed is a riding board apparatus with a foldable seat that will allow the stroller with an attached riding board: to have a board that can be easily lifted for storage towards backside of the stroller; to be easily transported up/down stairs; to have a seat that does not compromise the ability of the child to stand on the board if desired; and to be configured to allow for transportation of a child, both, in a standing and seating option, without having to attach/detach a seat from the board. Such riding board may also be configured to have a variety of advantageous features.